Le jardin de Bolger
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: [Collectif Noname - Challenge juillet/août] De retour de leur périlleuse quête, Frodon et Sam ne s'attendaient guère à trouver leur précieuse Comté saccagée par les orcs. Malgré l'accueil chaleureux des Chaumine, maître Gamegie réalise l'étendue du désastre et se laisse aller à un moment de désespoir.


_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Voici un petit texte écrit à l'occasion du Challenge juillet/Août du **Collectif Noname**. Ce challenge consiste à écrire un texte en s'inspirant de deux éléments : le premier est la **photo** que vous trouverez en miniature et le second, le mot " **vulnérable** "._

 _Le **Collectif Noname** est un rassemblement d'auteurs/lecteurs de tous fandoms visant à promouvoir l'écriture et encourager l'interaction par le biais de commentaires et de défis mensuels. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus d'informations. _

**_Question relative au défi :_** **Y a-t-il un lieu en particulier où vous vous réfugiez quand vous vous sentez vulnérable ?** Justement, la Terre du Milieu et particulièrement la Comté ont longtemps été des leiux où j'adorais me réfugier il y a quelques années, tant pour me rassurer que pour y rêvasser. Quoi de plus naturel, finalement, que de retourner à mes anciennes amours pour répondre à ce challenge.

 _J'ai longtemps été une amoureuse des Hobbits, et aujourd'hui encore, je peine à les imaginer autrement qu'entortillés entre eux donc si vous y décelez une touche de slash, ne vous étonnez pas. Pour anecdote, ce texte a été refondu à partir d'une ancienne mouture vieille de plus de dix ans qui sommeillait tristement dans les limbes de mon PC. Elle devait faire partie d'une fic longue traitant du chapitre "la libération de la Comté", mais faite à ma sauce. **  
**_

 _Je précise qu'il est possible que je publie une partie concernant Merry et Pippin._

 _Merci pour votre attention et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Le jardin de Bolger**

Accompagné de Sam, Frodon suivit Rosie Chaumine jusque dans la salle à manger du smial, et emprunta un couloir étroit, au bout duquel une porte arrondie s'ouvrit. Elle débouchait sur une petite chambre coquette, aux parois basses et lambrissées, laissant les murs du plafond voûté se démarquer par leur aspect lisse et sablé. Elle s'étendait en longueur sur le côté gauche de la porte, près de laquelle un petit lit bien fait aux draps rosés était agencé le long du mur. Juste à l'opposé se dressait une armoire en noyer massif et un petit coffre de chêne entrouvert, où le bras ballant d'une poupée de chiffon dépassait. Une chambre de petite fille, délicatement éclairée aux chandelles, que Rosie avait habitée de longues années sans n'y avoir rien changé.

— J'admets que le décor n'est pas très approprié, mais la chambre est agréable et bien chaude, déclara la jeune Hobbite en riant quelque peu.

Certes, agréable et bien plus encore. Une chambre de Hobbit, étroite et chaleureuse, en parfait contraste avec les grandes salles hautes et froides de la Cité Blanche. Oh, ils avaient aimé passer ces quelques semaines à Minas Tirith et jouir des bienfaits d'une vie de roi après les épreuves terribles qu'ils avaient essuyé en Mordor, mais rien ne semblait autant leur manquer que ces petites pièces étriquées, cette douce impression d'intimité et cette odeur de bois chaud, si familière.

L'accueil des Chaumine offrait un réconfort des plus précieux après la découverte du saccage de la Comté par des bataillons d'orcs qui avaient mis à genoux le peuple hobbit malgré la destruction de l'Anneau Unique. De retour de leur dangereux périple sur les terres noires, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin avaient contemplé avec horreur l'aperçu le plus effroyable de la ruine de leur beau pays. Les étendues d'ordinaire si fertiles n'étaient plus que des champs de boue ravagés et sans vie. Les arbres robustes qui longeaient les anciennes prairies avaient été arrachés ou parfois brûlés. Il ne semblait plus rester la moindre parcelle d'herbe tendre ou de fleurs printanières. Les quatre compagnons durent vite se résoudre à la discrétion sous une pluie battante, avant de trouver refuge dans le smial des Chaumines qui s'appliquèrent à réconforter les cœurs, en attendant d'établir un plan de bataille. Quand vint l'heure de se répartir les chambres, les deux petits couples traditionnels se formèrent naturellement, Merry et Pippin suivant le gros Tom, et Frodon et Sam aux côtés de Rosie.

— J'ai disposé quelques couettes et coussins au sol, près du lit, car je doute qu'il soit assez large pour vous accueillir tous deux… reprit la Hobbite d'un air confus. Du moins vous y seriez à l'étroit. A présent, je vous laisse vous changer et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur ces paroles, Rosie referma la porte, laissant les deux semi-hommes face à face, dans un silence soudain. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans autre mouvement que le battement de leurs cils. Finalement, Sam fut le premier à bouger, déposant nerveusement les vêtements qu'il tenait sur la couche au sol, et tendit ceux déposés par Rosie à Frodon.

— Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous enfiliez ces habits, m'sieur Frodon, ce sont les plus serrés. Ou bien, je vous garantis que vous flotterez dans votre chemise vu la bedaine de ce cher Tom.

Avec un sourire amusé, Frodon saisit les linges tendus par Sam. En effet, à l'exception de Rosie qui avait conservé la taille ronde mais leste de la jeunesse, l'ensemble de la famille Chaumine se distinguait, si l'on peut dire, par sa bonne mine et son embonpoint particulièrement généreux. De quoi poser quelques menus soucis quand il était question d'habiller un convive un peu freluquet, à l'image de Frodon. Mais il ne pouvait garder ses vêtements mouillés et brûlait tant de se réchauffer que ce petit dérangement fut très vite relégué au rang de détail sans importance.

Ayant enfin revêtu l'épaisse chemise grise qui lui avait été donnée, Frodon ne manqua pas de la resserrer autour de lui pour se libérer de la désagréable impression de froid qui l'avait imprégné. Il frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tachant de chasser la nervosité et les angoisses qui le saisissaient au ventre comme une main glacée, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au pays. Il tourna alors un regard inquiet vers son compagnon pour chercher dans sa présence l'éternelle bienveillance qu'il y avait toujours trouvée mais il fut surpris de rencontrer sur son visage une expression des plus hébétée :

— Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

― Je ne sais pas, m'sieur Frodon, répondit l'intéressé après un vague silence.

― Viens t'asseoir auprès de moi. Nous avons tous deux besoin de quelque réconfort par les temps qui courent.

Sam s'exécuta timidement et entortilla ses doigts dodus sous le regard limpide de son maitre.

― C'est que… voir notre si belle Comté saccagée de la sorte et nos braves gens ainsi maltraités me chagrine profondément, reprit-il en baissant la tête. Rendez-vous compte, ils ont même détruit le Petit Bois dressé à la lisière des terres du père Magotte ! Il ne semble plus rien rester des jolis paysages de notre pays ou de la tranquillité de ses habitants. Ils enferment des gens, m'sieurs Frodon ! Ce brave Hob nous disait même qu'ils pendaient les insurgés. Ici ! Dans la Comté…

La voix de Sam s'était brisée tandis que le cœur de Frodon se serrait douloureusement.

« Quand nous étions encore en Mordor, je me répétais que tant qu'il subsistait un lieu aussi paisible que celui-là, tant qu'il restait la moindre chance que nous puissions y revenir un jour, il ne fallait pas abandonner. Je me répétais que nos actions étaient bonnes parce qu'elles préservaient ce beau pays de cet enfer. Et voyez ce qu'ils en ont fait ! Voyez pour quoi nous nous sommes battus tous ! Il ne reste plus rien, à présent… »

Frodon se pencha fiévreusement vers Sam comme il voyait les larmes couler des yeux de son compagnon et posa une main frêle et meurtrie sur son épaule.

— Sam, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tu te souviens des jardins de Bolger ? Cet endroit si paisible près du petit pont de pierre ? Lorsque je me sentais totalement perdu en Mordor, le souvenir de ce beau jardin m'apparaissait comme étrangement limpide au milieu des cendres et du désespoir. Je me souviens surtout du petit banc niché sous le grand cerisier. Ses fleurs étaient magnifiques au printemps. J'y ai passé des heures à lire et les dernières années, tu étais avec moi. Tu te souviens ?

Oui, Sam se souvenait. Il se souvenait de ces après-midi d'été où Frodon, calé sur le banc, lui lisait à haute voix des livres sur les légendes et les contes d'autres contrées. Ce qu'il avait aimé ces moments sereins, loin des tourments qu'ils avaient affrontés ces derniers mois. Il avait particulièrement aimé les récits sur les Elfes, une en particulier, racontant l'histoire poétique d'une Elfe tombée amoureuse d'un Hobbit. Mais ce que Sam aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la voix douce et juste de Frodon qui faisait chanter les mots dans la brise tiède et berçait son esprit rêveur.

— Je me souviens du parfum du jasmin et du bruit du vent dans les feuilles du cerisier, reprit le porteur de l'Anneau. De véritables instants d'éternité nichés au creux de Hobbitebourg. Oh ! Tu te rappelles de cet énorme buisson couvert de fleurs bleues, près du pont ? Comment appelle-t-on ça, déjà ?

— un rhododendron.

— Oui, c'est ça ! Un… redodindron.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant la prononciation désastreuse de son maître. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et tourna doucement son compagnon vers lui en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux encore embués du jardinier.

— Sam, des lieux comme celui-ci ne meurent jamais. Pour peu que nous y mettions le soin nécessaire, ils renaissent inlassablement tant qu'il demeure une seule personne pour se soucier d'eux. Il en va de même pour la Comté. Tant qu'il restera des Hobbits pour la choyer, elle renaitra et retrouvera sa beauté. Crois-moi, il n'est pas encore temps de la pleurer mais plutôt de la défendre. Et quand nous aurons jeté ces créatures sinistres hors de nos terres, nous mettrons tout notre cœur à les reconstruire. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais la Comté retrouvera son visage paisible et joyeux.

Sam Gamegie acquiesça silencieusement avec un petit sourire. Les paroles de Frodon l'avaient grandement touché et pour l'heure, il se sentait comme agréablement troublé et simplement heureux d'être en sa compagnie. Il ne savait quel caprice de l'âme avait fait évoluer son dévouement sincère en adoration pour Frodon. Lui qui n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement loquace, il en venait à se trouver timide et rougissant au moindre égard de son maître, lui ôtant toute la verve qu'il aurait voulu préserver pour lui témoigner sa tendresse.

— Tu souhaites peut-être dormir à présent, la journée a été rude, proposa timidement Frodon après un moment de silence.

— … Oui, je … C'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire, bredouilla son compagnon, reprenant ses esprits.

— Attends Sam, que fais-tu ?

— Eh bien, je me couche…

Le jardinier avait commencé à arranger les draps de la petite couche qui avait été disposée au sol.

— Non, non ! Nous avons suffisamment dormi dans la crasse et la poussière pour ne plus nous priver du confort d'un lit quand il y en a un ! Viens donc dormir avec moi ! Si l'on se serre un peu, il y aura bien assez de place pour deux. Ou si tu préfères dormir aisément, c'est moi qui la prendrai, cette couchette, affirma Frodon avec assurance, en agrippant la manche de son compagnon.

— Euh… Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas être à l'aise si je couche avec vous…

— Moi, je suis sûr qu'on peut très bien y dormir à deux ! Tu préfères peut être que je dorme au sol ?

— Ah ça non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de dormir par terre !

— Ah, tiens donc ! Et pourquoi cela te conviendrait-il mieux qu'à moi ? Je réclame mon droit de dormir par terre ! proclama Frodon d'un ton faussement autoritaire, alors qu'il se leva brusquement du lit pour courir s'asseoir au milieu de la couche, les bras croisés, le menton haut.

Sam, complètement ébahi, regarda son ami sans savoir comment réagir. Après quelque hésitation, il entreprit de reprendre sa place au sol de force, se rasseyant au côté de Frodon. Non mais !

— Ah non ! Cette couche-là, je ne la partage pas ! Vas dormir ailleurs ! rabroua ce dernier en bousculant Sam à coups d'épaule.

Celui-ci, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, poussa son maître de ses bras puissants, l'obligeant à se coucher au sol pour mieux le maîtriser. Mais, en dépit de son apparence fluette, Frodon mettait du cœur à se défendre, et ne semblait décidément pas disposé à abandonner la lutte. Contre tout insurgé, Sam connaissait un moyen infaillible pour réfréner la résistance. Il attendit une faiblesse de son ami pour venir lui chatouiller impunément les flancs. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu, se contracta violemment et laissa échapper un rire généreux. Ils s'interrompirent instantanément, réalisant subitement qu'à cette heure, leurs acolytes si accueillants espéraient certainement pouvoir dormir. Ils se calmèrent alors et se fixèrent intensément. Frodon affichait toujours un sourire lutin, les joues rougies par l'effort, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie et le souffle court. Sam le regarda avec tendresse, les yeux encore rieurs, mais respectueux. Il avait peine à imaginer ce moment d'intimité si particulier. A la vérité, malgré toutes les années passées auprès de Frodon, ce fut la première fois qu'il se permettait autant de familiarités avec son maître.

— Alors ? On est résolu à me laisser mon dû ? interrogea fièrement Frodon, haletant et feignant d'ignorer la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Il m'apparaît que c'est à vous de capituler, fit remarquer Sam, arborant un semblant de fausse arrogance.

— Jamais ! Pas même sous les chatouillements !

— Très bien… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Sam libéra Frodon de son étreinte, à regret. Cet instant de proximité l'avait attisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose, le toucher, les corps qui se débattent, le souffle chaud qui avait caressé son cou lors du face à face… Il était heureux de s'être senti l'objet de ses faveurs exclusives.

— Ah ! Tu t'inclines bien vite, cher ami ! souligna Frodon en se redressant, complètement échevelé. Je savais bien que tu convoitais sournoisement le lit.

— Point du tout ! Mais il m'semble qu'il est plus facile de venir à bout de vos muscles que de votre volonté, m'sieur Frodon ! taquina Sam, se donnant de faux airs.

— A qui le dis-tu ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais exercer la tienne !

Sur ces mots, Frodon rampa jusqu'au lit, sous les yeux effarés de Sam.

— Puis-je avoir l'honneur de dormir dans votre lit, maître Gamegie ? fit-il, adressant à son interlocuteur un regard implorant.

Surpris par ces agissements, Sam éclata d'un rire contenu. Sans même attendre une réponse, Frodon se glissa sous les draps, au côté de Sam, avant de souffler sur la dernière bougie allumée.

— Décidément, tu n'es pas très combatif ! taquina-t-il.

— Vous voulez vraiment que je vous pousse hors du lit ? Je vous garantis que j'arriverai à mes fins !

Frodon gloussa sous les draps, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait se mesurer bien longtemps à la force de Sam. Ce dernier l'accompagna dans les rires. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne leur avait été donné de rire de la sorte. Ils ne savaient bien pourquoi cet asticotage enfantin les prenait maintenant, toujours est-il qu'il leur avait permis d'oublier quelques instants les angoisses et les affreux souvenirs des récents évènements.

Quand le calme revint, ramené malgré eux par la fatigue accablante, Sam accueillit naturellement Frodon qui vint se pelotonner, le dos contre le ventre de son compagnon. Ce dernier passa un bras sécurisant autour des épaules de son jeune maître, comme il avait eu coutume de le faire lors des nuits glacées passées en Mordor. En ces temps-là, il avait répété ce geste sans se poser de question. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus liés, dans l'immédiat, par la nécessité de protection, Sam avait ressenti quelque gêne, compte tenu des nouvelles affinités qu'il sentait émerger en lui. Mais très vite, bercé par le rythme régulier de la respiration de Frodon qui s'était endormi sur le champ, il se détendit à son tour, baigné d'une félicité qu'il avait enfin tout loisir de savourer sans encombre. Il se laissa glisser dans un rêve baigné de lumière, sous les fleurs du cerisier du jardin de Bolger.


End file.
